


lose all my senses

by dannydevito



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: Kinktober Day 2: SomnophiliaSebek stared down at Silver’s sleeping body in silent disbelief. He’d literally had his back turned on him for 2 minutes tops, and he somehow managed to fall asleep.
Relationships: Silver/Sebek Zigvolt
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	lose all my senses

**Author's Note:**

> [title](https://youtu.be/CduA0TULnow) taken from oops i did it again by britney spears (no bully pls)

Sebek pressed Silver down into their bed, trailing wet, open mouthed kisses along the smooth column of his neck, going lower and lower with each kiss. Silver shivered in his arms, his neck always such a sensitive place for him, sighing contentedly letting out little soft hitched breaths when Sebek grazes the soft kiss with a press of his teeth. 

“Get the condoms.” Silver hummed, carding his fingers through Sebek’s hair, pulling his boyfriend away from the crook of his neck, raising a brow at Sebek’s displeased grumble at being interrupted. “Unless you don’t  wanna fuck me?”

“No!” Sebek yelled out quickly, flushing at how desperate he came across, keeping his eyes trained on his own hands, not wanting to see that small amused smirk on his  boyfriend's lips that he reserved just for Sebek. “I’ll go- I'll get them.”

Sebek turned away from his boyfriend, leaning towards the bedside table, open the draw and he took a few minutes sorting through the contents of the draw before his fingers finally wrapped around a familiar foil packet, grinning to himself in silent victory. Found it. He turned back to Silver, grinning, waving the condom in the air like it was a prize, until he paused at the sight before him.

Sebek stared down at Silver’s sleeping body in silent disbelief. He’d literally had his back turned on him for 2 minutes tops, and he somehow managed to fall asleep, snoring softly in front of Sebek. Sebek gave his boyfriend a  hard shake, trying to rouse him from sleep, but he was knocked out, dead to the world. Usually Sebek would let Silver sleep but _this was the fourth time this has happened this_ _month._ Sebek was getting sick of it, trudging back to his room and jerking off on his cold sheets, falling asleep alone. He was  gonna go crazy, blue balls was no laughing matter. 

Almost like his dick was reading his mind it gave a displeased throb from the tight confines of his own pants, reminding Sebek that he’d been ignoring it for far too long. Sebek stared mournfully at Silvers sleeping form. He’d been well aware of his boyfriend's narcolepsy going into this relationship, he just didn’t realize it would come at the expense of his own cock. 

Pouting, Sebek undid the zip to his own jeans, palming his own dick, trying to relieve some of the pressure to make the long, long walk down the hallway a little more bearable for him. Sebek watched as Silver shifted in his sleep, letting out a soft hitched breath at the movement, even in his sleep he was graceful. Sebek gave the older teen another rough push, desperate for him to wake up to no avail. Silver still lay there undisturbed, cuddled into his own pillow, his plush mouth open, letting out soft breaths, completely out cold. 

_He probably wouldn’t notice if the ceiling collapsed on_ _us,_ Sebek thought when another idea came to Sebek’s mind. It wasn’t a secret that Silver was a deep sleeper, it took a herculean effort to wake  him , so what if, what if Sebek just fucked Silver like he was down to do five minutes ago before he fell asleep. If he woke up then at least the couple found a sure-fire way to wake him up and if he didn’t well no harm done. Silver was laid back enough that Sebek was sure he wouldn’t mind and if he did? Well they’d just cross that hurdle if they came to it. 

Sebek crawled back over Silver, tucking his face back into the crook of his shoulder, pressing soft, reverent kisses along his shoulder, pushing his open shirt down his arms and out of the way. Sebek paused seeing if Silver was even stirring a little bit, he wasn’t. His eyes remained closed, pale lashes fanned against flushed cheeks, lids fluttering gently with each deep breath he took. 

_Maybe I just need to be more_ _forceful,_ Sebek thought, pulling away with a grunt before he gently turned Silver onto his front, laying him on his stomach, turning his head to the side so his boyfriend could still breathe. Even with all the movement Silver didn’t stir even a small bit, breaths still even and deep, soft snores undisturbed, his boyfriend still stuck in his slumber. 

Sebek flushed at the sight in front of him, Silvers body laid out just for him. Sebek took hold of his muscular thighs, spreading his pliant legs even further apart, spread eagle. Sebek took hold of Silver’s sleep shorts, pulling them down, alongside his underwear, exposing every part of his boyfriends _beautiful_ body to his hungry eyes. Sebek reaches out with both hands and grips on his boyfriends' plump ass, kneading the swell of his rump with strong fingers. 

Happy with his teasing, taking delight in how the pale flesh of his boyfriend’s ass was flushed a pretty pink from the rough treatment, Sebek reached out for a fluffy pillow, tucking it under Silver’s hips, raising his ass up in the air. With nervous fingers he spread his boyfriend’s cheeks, exposing Silver’s puckered entrance. He was really doing this. 

With one hand Sebek reached out for the bottle of lube that lay at his side, dripping the cold gel on his boyfriend’s hole, Silver let out a soft noise at that, the first time he’s reacted since Sebek started _this_. The green haired teen paused, waiting to see if Silver would wake up but he didn’t, he still remained deep in slumber. Sebek moved on, spilling some lube onto his own thick, calloused fingers, pressing them against Silver’s tight hole, slipping his index finger inside. 

Sebek groans at how lax and pliant Silver is around him, thrusting his finer in and out, fucking Silver open, his boyfriend lax and pliant around him. It doesn’t take long before Sebek is easing another finger inside Silver, scissoring him open, the sleeping teens wall relaxed and pliable to Sebek’s touch. It’s thrilling in a way, that he could do almost anything he wanted to his boyfriend in this state. Sebek spends a little longer fingering Silver open, making sure he’s thoroughly prepped, since the sleeping teen isn’t awake to tell him when he’s ready and even if this situation is dubious at best Sebek doesn’t genuinely want to injure Silver when he’s already being this selfish. 

Once Sebek deems Silver’s hole loose enough he pulls his fingers, wiping the wet digits on the sheets beneath them before grasping at Silver’s full cheeks again, spreading them. The younger teen admires his boyfriend’s hole, wet and open for him, gaping slightly, the flesh flushed a tantalizing dark pink, the edges slightly puffy from Sebek’s rough fingering. Sebek licks his lips, taking a deep breath before he takes hold of his own leaking cock, giving it a few rough jerks before he’s sliding the condom on, feeding his cock into his sleeping boyfriends hole slowly, bit by bit. Sebek could almost come on the spot from the sight before him, watching how easily Silver takes him, sucking him in. 

Once he’s pressed inside Silver, all the way to the hilt, Sebek pauses taking a deep shuddering breath, struggling to collect himself. Silver feels so good around him, walls almost unbearably warm, enveloping him completely, clinging onto him. Sebek looks up, checking to see if Silver woke up yet but he still lays there fast asleep, breathing still slow and steady, completely relaxed. 

Sebek starts to fuck Silver, he starts off slow, not wanting to wake up Silver now that he’s come this far but he can’t control himself. Silver feels _so good_ , it’s been so long since they’ve been able to be like this. It doesn’t take long before he’s snapping into his sleeping boyfriend, grinding deep inside, hips fucking into Silver at a brutal pace. Sebek is so caught up in chasing his own pleasure he almost doesn’t notice the way Silver groans out, hips twitching, as if he’s trying to match Sebek’s thrusts. 

Sebek stares at Silver’s face, eyelids still closed, face way too relaxed to be awake. The green haired teen mouths at his boyfriends exposed shoulder, nipping and licking at the smooth skin, biting his own mark into the pale flesh. _He’s still_ _asleep,_ Sebek concludes, continuing to fuck into Silver, _maybe he’s dreaming of getting_ _fucked._ The thought alone makes Sebek lose the last bit of self-restraint he had, grabbing onto Silver’s hips in a bruising grip, fucking into the sleeping teen with  abandon .

Silver’s hips continue to twitch minutely, the silver haired teen letting out quiet hitched breaths and soft moans in his sleep. Sebek continues to drive his hips deep into Silver, fucking his boyfriend hard and fast, pressing him deeper and deeper into the mattress, angling his hips high up in the air, manhandling Silver’s pliant body any way he wants. It doesn’t take long for Sebek to cum, crashing his body as deep as possible into Silver, hips convulsing, dick spurting inside the condom with a low-pitched groan, pressing his sweaty forehead into the back of Silvers neck, biting down _hard_. 

Sebek stays there for a few minutes gasping, desperately trying to get his breath back. He’d be embarrassed by how quick he came if that wasn’t the best orgasm he’s ever had in his life. He takes another peek at Silver and he’s still asleep, a small wet patch on his pillow, drooling in his sleep. _Cute_ Sebek thinks finally pulling out with a groan, dick still oversensitive, Silver’s puffy rim gaping wide open now that it’s empty. Sebek runs a finger against the tender, well-used entrance softly, dick stirring at the way the red-hot skin flutters at his touch, Silver letting out another soft whine in his sleep. 

Sebek flips Silver back onto his back, hiding the tempting sight from his eyes, knows that he could easily go for a second round once he’s recovered. What Sebek isn’t expecting is the sticky mess coating Silver’s own thighs, cum splattered across his thighs, messily smeared along the skin of his now soft cock. There’s a small puddle of cum on the pillow he was lying on too. Sebek bites down on his tongue hard, willing away the heat stirring in groin, too overwhelmed with sight before him to deal with another hard-on. Even in his sleep Silver somehow manages to find a way to wreck Sebek. 

Sebek’s wants to clean Silver up, always the attentive boyfriend but the thought of the other teen waking up all sleepy and confused to that sticky mess is just way too tempting. Sebek tucks them both under the sheets, spooning Silver from behind, holding the shorter teen close, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his neck before nodding off himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope someone enjoys!!! pls leave a comment if u did!!!!
> 
> drop a request on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/giornah) if u want!!!
> 
> my [twit](https://twitter.com/giornah)


End file.
